


Scare

by Jewelbaby



Series: Long Distance [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: The NCIS team and FIVE O team work together to save the teams Little Girl Grace and her class.





	Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next Long Distance Story. With yet again Grace in Peril. :)

DINOZZO/WILLIAMS HOUSE  
APRIL 12TH   
6:AM

Tony had rolled over to find the sheets cold and the shower on in their insuit bathroom. Tony smirked and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to find his Husband showering. Getting into the shower he snaked his arms around Danny and kissed his neck. "Ahhh make it fast my Husband will be up soon." Danny said teasing. 

Tony laughed turning Danny around. "He'll have to fight me." Tony said. 

"What is on the schedule today for your team?" Danny asked rincing off and stepping out. 

"Just normal. Unless we get a case." Tony said soaping up. 

"Lucky you, We have to be in court due to a case and Steve being well Steve." Danny said shaving the stubble on his chin. 

Tony laughed. "What case and what did he do?" Tony asked. 

"The one where we had the mob hit. Steve threw the man over the building." Danny said rinsing his face off. 

"Good luck with that Ti Amore." Tony said. 

Danny pulled the curtain open and kissed Tony. "You taking our Girl to school?" Danny asked. 

"You got it." Tony said. 

Danny smirked and kissed him again. "Lunch?" He asked. 

"Depending on cases yes." Tony said.

NCIS PEARL HARBOR  
10:AM

Tony was at his desk going over reports. Dorneget was doing his SFA reports. McGee and Amelia were down doing some gym time. Tony was startled when he heard Ned gasp. "Boss ain't that Grace's school?" Dorneget asked. 

"Yeah, Turn it up." Tony said. Ned turned the tv up, 

"We still don't know what the gunman wants. But he is holding one classroom hostage with about 20 kids in it." The news reporter said. 

"Tony you gonna call Danny"? Tim asked. 

"Yeah." Tony said just as his phone started ringing. 

"Agent Dinozzo Williams." Tony said. 

"Agent Dinozzo-Williams I am Principal Kahla from Sacred Hearts academy. I just wanted to inform you we have a hostage situation." THe Principal said. 

"Thanks Ma'am. Can I ask is the Class being held Hostage Mrs Lua's class?" Tony asked 

"Agent Dinozzo-Williams you know I can't tell you that." The Principal said. 

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you for calling." Tony said hanging up. 

Tim seen Tony start swaying. "Whoa Tony. Come on let's go down to the scene. I'll call the court house and get Danny out of court." Tim said guiding Tony to the desk.

5 0 HEAD QUARTERS  
10:30 AM

Steve was at his desk when Kono ran into his office. "Sacred Hearts Academy has a hostage situation." She said.   
"What's the sitation?" Steve asked getting up. 

"A class of 20 was taken hostage along with their teacher." Kono said. 

"I am calling the Governor and getting us put on this case." Steve said. 

'What about Danny? He's still in court." Kono said Just then Steve's phone rang notifying him Tony was calling. 

"Hey Tony. I just saw the news." Steve said. 

"Want help. I am sure we'll have help from Gibbs and Vance." Tony said. 

"Yeah. I just got the Governor to give us the case. Danny is in court. I will let you decide if we take him out." Steve said.   
"I wanna see what the sitaution is. Me and my team will meet you there." Tony said hanging up.

NCIS- WASHINGTON D C  
8:30 am EST

Gibbs was working at his desk when Ziva and his rookies came in. Just then Vance came out on the mezerrine and motioned for Gibbs to come to his office. Gibbs nodded. 

"Work on your reports from the last case. I'll be back." Gibbs said getting up. 

Once in the office Vance turned the tv on. "We're still here at the Sacred Hearts school in HAWAII. We're still not sure who the hostages are. We are working to find out." The tv reporter said. 

"That just came over the wire." Vance said. 

"We know anything?" Gibbs asked. 

Just then Vance's phone rang and he knew it was Tony. "Agent Dinozzo-Williams. Tell me what we know." Vance said.   
"Not much right now. I am gonna meet up with the 5 0 Task Force. All I know is we have a class of 20 plus a teacher being held hostage." Tony said. 

"Tone have you gotten the distress code from Grace?" Gibbs asked. 

"Not yet. But that could mean nothing." Tony said. Gibbs was referring to the phone Grace was to keep in her pocket that was for emergencies only. Distress code was something only her, Tony and Danny knew. 

"Ok. I am sending Gibbs and Burley to help you guys." Vance said. 

"Thanks Director. I am at the school now Gibbs I will send someone to get you when you fly in." Tony said. 

"Be safe Tony." Gibbs said. 

"Always." Tony said hanging up.

"Gibbs. I want you to watch Tony. We know what it's like to have a kid in danger. He's hanging on by a thread." Vance said. 

"And it's gonna be worse in a while. Danny is in court." Gibbs said. 

"Well let's hope it's not her class. Go and get Burley and head out." Vance said. Gibbs headed out.

SACRED HEARTS ACADEMY  
12 NOON HST

Tony and his team as well as Steve, Chin and Kono were all standing outside the school. Tony was startled when Sgt Duke Lukela pulled up with Gibbs and Stan Burley. Gibbs came over and gripped Tony's shoulder. "Anyword?" He asked. 

"No. McGee and Chin are setting up a camera to fly over the window. Get eyes in there to see what we're dealing with. As of right now it's been confirmed it's Grace's class." Tony said. 

"Damn. Anything I can do?" Gibbs asked. 

"Danny is supposed to call me in a few minutes. Go to the court house and get him. I don't want him driving once I tell him." Tony said. 

"Got it. Burley let's go." Gibbs said heading for the sedan Tony gave the keys to. 

Just then his cell rang indicating Danny was calling. "Hey handsome, Court let you go?" Tony asked. Steve who was standing near him winced knowing what they were in for. 

"Yeah. I am fixing to head to the car. Have you seen Steve. I texted him earlier but got no answer in return. The Animal is probably scaling a building." Danny ranted. 

Tony sighed. "Danny I need you to do me a favor." Tony said stepping away from everyone. 

"Babe what's going on?" Danny asked hearing the seriousness in Tony's voice. 

"Please find somewhere and sit down." Tony said closing his eyes. 

"Tony what the hell is going on?" Danny asked panic rising in him. Steve came over and showed Tony his phone indicating that Gibbs was at the courthouse. Tony nodded. 

"Danny there is a hostage situation at Sacred Hearts Academy." Tony said. 

"Grace?" Danny asked in a whisper. 

"We're working on it." Tony said. 

"Tony has anyone heard or seen Grace?" Danny asked. 

Tony closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "No." Tony said. 

"I'm on my way." Danny said. 

"No. Gibbs should be there he will bring you here. I don't want you driving." Tony said. 

"You don't want me driving? I am friggin grown man Tony. I can drive myself." Danny said. 

"Danny Amore. You driving while upset is not a good idea. Just please let Gibbs bring you." Tony begged. 

Danny sighed. "Ok. Fine." Danny said. 

"Thanks, Danny? Ti amo, a presto." Tony said hanging up. 

Steve came over. "Chin and McGee have the feed up. You convince him to let Gibbs bring him?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." Tony said stepping next to Steve's truck.

"McGee what do we have?" Tony asked. 

"Like they said 20 hostages and 1 attacker. I seen Grace, Everyone looks unharmed." Tim said. 

"Ok. We have a name on the suspect yet"? Tony asked. 

"Facial recognition puts him as Isaac Mendelson." Chin said. 

"SON OF BITCH" Tony yelled. 

"I take it you know him"? Steve said. 

"No his Uncle. Dominick Mancuso. I went undercover in his organization while in Philadelphia." Tony said pulling his phone out. 

Ned who was standing beside him dared to ask. "Who you calling"? He asked. 

"An old captain of mine." Tony said as the line connect. 

"Hickman." the voice said. 

"Captain. It's Tony Dinozzo." Tony said. 

"Well I'll be damned. Dinozzo how the hell are you doing?" The captain asked. 

"Not well. Listen I need to know if Dominick Mancuso is sick, dead or out of jail"? Tony said. 

"Hold on and I can find out. Everything ok?" John asked. 

"No. Listen I know you knew I went to NCIS after Baltimore. But after that I met a nice guy. We got married not too long ago. His.. Our daughter's class is being held hostage by Mancuso's nephew." Tony said. 

"Isaac?" John asked. "Yeah. Know something about him?" Tony asked. 

"Just that when Mancuso revised his will a few years ago, he left you a pretty penny. Isaac was none too happy from what my spy says." John said. 

"Damn. I didn't know I made that good of an impression on him." Tony said looking at the school hoping to get a glimpse of his girl. 

"Tony I ain't seeing anything that would set him off." John said. 

"Ok. Thanks John. Tell Janet I said Hi." Tony said. 

"Will do. Take care my friend." John said as they hung up. 

"Anyone have a plan?" Steve asked. 

"You're a sniper, right?" Tony asked.

20 MINUTES LATER

Gibbs pulled up to the entrance and got out holding the tape for Danny and Burley. "Where is the Hostages?" Danny asked Chin and McGee who were standing watching the feed on a tablet. 

"There still in the class room." Chin said grabbing Danny's shoulder. 

"Where's Steve and Tony"? Danny asked. McGee looked to Gibbs. 

"Spill McGee!!!" Gibbs said sternly. 

"Tony knows of the guy holding them hostage. He's gonna try to barter with him. Talk him around." Ned who was typing on a computer said.

"Who is it?" Burley asked.

"Name is Isaac Mendolson. He is Dom Mancuso's nephew." McGee said. 

Danny was watching the school, Kono walked up to him. "She's gonna be ok." She said. 

"I know. Tony will do everything in his power to get her and the others out." Danny said sighing. 

Gibbs watched Danny and Kono and looked at McGee. "Anyone know who the suspect is?" He asked. 

"Yeah, Isaac Mendolson. Dom Mancuso's nephew." McGee said looking at the monitor. 

"Shit." Gibbs said rubbing his face. "We have Tony's body cam on." Chin said. 

Gibbs, McGee, Danny and Kono all stood around watching. "Why is Tony in there?" Danny asked. 

"He is gonna try to talk Isaac down." Chin said. 

"That idiot he'll trade himself for those kids." Kono said. 

"It's Grace. We'd all do it." Chin said.

CLASSROOM-SAME TIME

Tony stepped into the classroom "Isaac, it's me Tony Dinozzo." Tony said looking at all the kids on the far wall. 

"Well the dear friend of Uncle Dom has come after all." Isaac said raising the gun.

'I did. There a reason you took 19 kids and their teacher hostage." Tony asked seeing Gracie sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest.

"Cause, I thought I could get some cops to come here if I took a school hostage." Isaac said making his way closer to the kids. 

"Hey Isaac, why are you so concerned with the inheritance. I didn't think Dom was sick"? Tony asked edging closer. He caught Grace's eye and motioned for her to turn away from him and get her friends to as well. 

"He's not. But he's 75 years old. Old man is bound to die soon." Isaac said.

"True. But wouldn't you like to stick it to him." Tony asked.

"Well yeah. But I can't do that with you alive." Isaac said leveling the gun at Tony. 

"Hey, I don't need the money. Don't want it." Tony said getting between the kids and Isaac with out Isaac realizing it. Everything happened in slow motion to Tony. Isaac pulled his gun and then everyone heard 2 gunshots.

OUTSIDE

Once the gunshots went off everything went chaotic. "Chin what happened"? Danny asked frantic.

"Danny! Look!" Kono said pointing to the school door. 

Grace was making her way towards him. "DANNO!!!!" Grace yelled running to him.

Danny caught her and hugged her to him. "You ok Baby?" Danny asked. 

Grace nodded while holding onto Danny. "Papa made sure we were all safe." Grace said. 

"I know he did Monkey." Danny said kissing her head. 

Steve came around the corner and saw Danny hugging Grace. "Tony make it here yet?" Steve asked. 

"Not yet." Gibbs said. 

Just then Tony came out of the school with the S W A T team. He made his way over to the group of Five o and his team. "Hey ragazza Dolce." Tony said kissing her head. 

"Where is Isaac?" Danny asked. 

"In there. Max will have to look at him. But my guess is head shot." Tony said smirking at Steve. 

Gracie saw Gibbs and Burley "Gibbsy. Uncle Stan." She said getting down to go see her Honorary Uncle and Grandpa.   
"Hey Darlin. You ok?" Gibbs asked. 

"Yeah. But Gibbsy I think Papa is hurt." Grace said. 

"Why you say that Darlin?" Gibbs asked. 

"There were two shots." Grace said. 

"Good girl." Gibbs said hugging her and carrying her over to the others. 

"Dinozzo, go let the medics check you out." Gibbs said. 

"I'm fine." Tony said.

"Blood on your shoulder says otherwise Dinozzo." Gibbs said winking at Grace. 

Danny then noticed his Husband's shoulder. "Babe go get checked out. I'll wait here." Danny said. Tony nodded and went to the ambulance.

THAT NIGHT  
DINOZZO/WILLIAMS HOUSE

Danny came into the living room from helping Grace get ready for bed to see Tony sitting on the couch staring off into space. Danny walked over and sat down beside him. "Hey" Danny said. 

Tony jumped slightly "Hey, sorry." Tony said. 

"You ok?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah. Just sore." Tony said adjusting his shoulder slightly. 

"Wasn't talking about that Babe." Danny said. 

"I know. It was my fault." Tony said sighing.

"How?" Danny asked.

"Danny, her whole class was held hostage, cause of Dom's nephew wanted me dead." Tony said.

"Yeah. He was an idiot. You did your job. You saved our girl." Danny said. 

"She still was in danger, but she was soo good." Tony said. 

"The days after Petersen took Grace. What did you tell me?" Danny asked.

"She would be ok?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah. And you reminded me we can't control what other people do. This is no way your fault Handsome. You did everything right. And got hurt in the process." Danny said. 

"Yeah I did. Wanna kiss it and make it better?" Tony asked smirking at him. 

Danny chuckled "You're encouragable. Come on Hero let's go upstairs to bed." Danny said standing. 

As they made their way upstairs Tony stopped at Grace's door. 'Go on," Danny said 

Tony opened her door and smiled seeing her holding her stuffed NCIS bear. "See, she's safe. And whatever comes we'll deal with all together." Danny said softly, patting Tony's back.

"Yeah I know." Tony said closing the door softly. 

"Come on. I have a boo boo to kiss." Danny said kissing Tony's shoulder. Tony followed him into their bedroom.

END

**Author's Note:**

> My Italian is through GOOGLE translation So go there :)


End file.
